


Welcome Home

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [38]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga gets greeted when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn ‘verse. A tiny bit of revenge for how much Kouga ran over Inuyasha in canon.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Kouga stood outside the door. He was back from camping with Ginta and Hakkaku and one would think he was looking forward to returning to his cushy indoors existence but he knew what was waiting for him on the other side of that door. He wasn’t afraid, he just needed a moment.

Kouga took a deep breath and turned the door knob. He cautiously poked his head in. The lights were off. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign. Kouga quietly snuck into the house, shut the door, and slid off his backpack. And was immediately slammed to the floor.

The lights flicked on a moment later but Kouga didn’t need them to know who had him pinned down. Inuyasha held Kouga down, while his nose was pressed to Kouga’s chest, sniffing away. Soon he would be sniffing up Kouga’s body until he had thoroughly examined Kouga’s hair and then he would work his way back down. And Inuyasha wouldn’t stop until he had covered every millimeter of Kouga’s body. It happened every single time. Kouga decided for once he wasn’t going to fight it. He was going to just wait it out and scream at Inuyasha later. He laid his head back only to see that this time Sesshoumaru had decided to film it. He prayed the video was just destined for Sesshoumaru’s weird private collection and not the internet.


End file.
